Sephiroth and the Chocolate Factory
by princess454
Summary: I don't really think it needs a summary, the title itself explains all. Product of an all nighter without internet. Basically, a one shot.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, and Square Enix (selfishly) does. And, the plot line, as you've guessed, has been snagged by the well known movie and book _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. Happy reading!

--

Sephiroth and the Chocolate Factory

by Princess454

--

Little Denzel walked home from school, wearing a badly made scarf 'round his neck, two coats, and a pair of pants far too small for him. His shoes were something badly battered, scuffed, and the front of one was almost falling apart.

Denzel walked pass the candy store, and saw a group of children from his school gather round, all pulling change from their pockets and indulging themselves with the wondrous candy they've purchased.

Just to be sure, Denzel pulled his pockets inside out; but not a penny appeared. Then again, he hasn't finished his paper route, and hasn't had a pay check. He used all his other payment to pay for food for the household.

So he walked on, the snow on the ground crunching underneath his feet, and his hat keeping his head only fairly warm. He walked past huge gates, and stopped. He always stopped. For here, lay the wondrous, superb, and great Chocolate Factory. The best, and most well known all around the world. Denzel admired it; oh how he admired it! He walked past it everyday on his way home. But it wasn't that great of a sight to see.

Past its huge cold gates, were only even bigger and colder looking buildings. They were grey and dead looking. The whole factory gave off a dead sort of vibe; but that was only because it has been shut down for quite awhile now. But then again, not _really _shut down...

The factory still runs, creating, making, and selling continuously its wonderful Sephiroth chocolate, all made and created by Sephiroth himself. It was his factory. Sephiroth, along with his factory, was a well known and loved Chocolateer.

No one has seen him for years. They say he's been living secluded in his factory, merely making chocolate. No one ever goes in. And no one ever goes out.

You're thinking, well, what about the workers? Certainly he doesn't make everything himself.

They say he has secret workers. Due to a spying incident years ago, Sephiroth no longer hires people outside of the factory, not trusting anyone.

Denzel arrived at home, and almost ran into Marlene after he closed the door. She smiled up at him, taking his over coat and scarf.

"How was school?" She asked happily, running over to the closet and throwing his things inside.

"Alright," Denzel mumbled, kicking his boots against the wall to get the snow off. Marlene was his younger sister, and she wasn't old enough to go to school yet. Well, technically, she should be in the first grade, but Denzel's family just hadn't the money. He lived with his mother, father, and little sister here, a poorly built house a top the only hill in town. Denzel's family was indeed, very poor.

"Where's momma?" Denzel wondered, heading towards his cot in the one room house.

"She's still working at the bar. You know that," Marlene replied, digging in her trunk for her toys. There wasn't much to dig through. She had few toys; many hand made or found.

Denzel sighed. He didn't like that his mother worked so hard and late to make ends meet. He flipped through a tedious school book, and began reading atop his bed, wishing like everyday for things to turn around.

--

Tifa plowed through the snow to get up to her house. She hugged herself from the cold, because her thin, self made jacket just wasn't supportive enough for this horrid winter. Arriving at the door, she pulled off her gloves and stomped her feet on the stairs to get rid of the snow. Upon opening the door, she was greeted excitedly by her daughter Marlene.

"Mommy!" Marlene greeted. Tifa laughed, and upon kissing Marlene on the head, she looked to spot Denzel reading still.

"Sweetheart, its far too dark in here for you to read. How about we all just help with dinner, huh?" Tifa suggested, making her way over to the old oven that resides in a corner of the house.

"What are we having?" Marlene wondered, dragging a rag doll by her side as she followed Tifa.

"What we always have."

Denzel put his book down, and swung his legs over the bed. Lettuce soup sure got tiring after a whole week of eating just that, every night. "I think I'll pass," Denzel smiled over at his mother, and headed toward his marsh mellow science project that he kept near his bed. It was an exact replica of the factory that he so much admired.

"Alright. Come on Marlene, you can help me stir," Tifa said and picked up an excited to help Marlene off from the ground, setting her on the counter.

"Can Judy help too?" Marlene wondered, holding up her rag doll.

"Of course!" Tifa exclaimed happily.

Denzel fingered his factory project, wondering if the factory would ever open again. He wanted to see smoke rise up from the chimneys; he wanted to hear the creak and groan of wheels turning to ignite the machine power. Deciding he shouldn't think too much on something that would hardly ever happen, he switched on the small TV the family had in the middle of the house.

"And it's official: Sephiroth has finally decided to open up the factory once again! But, on one circumstance: It is said that five on his wondrous chocolate bars will hold a golden ticket. Each one who holds a ticket, will be admitted for one day only into the wondrous chocolate factory! Finally, at least five people from around the world, can take part in the lucky event of actually going in the long since shut down factory! Sales begin NOW!" Says a very excited news reporter, almost instantly the second Denzel switched on the television.

Denzel sat up, staring jaw dropped at the screen. Even Tifa and Marlene had gone quiet, and watched with surprise both the TV and Denzel.

"Denzel, Sweetheart, your dream has come true!" Tifa exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

But after his daze, Denzel shook his head. "Maybe the factory _is _opening for a day to let people in...but its only_ five_ people. From around the world. A ticket in five out of possibly a billion candy bars!" Denzel exclaimed, and not believing his eyes or ears he just had to sit back down again.

Tifa frowned and walked up to him, placing her arms around his shoulders. "Don't you worry. Your birthday is next week; who knows if maybe you'll get a chocolate bar with a golden ticket in it?" Tifa wondered.

Denzel smiled up at her. "Wouldn't that be just wonderful?" He sighed. But everyone knew...the chances weren't good.

--

After school, Denzel, his mother, and his sister, gathered around the tv. It seems somebody had found one of the tickets. This time, Denzel's father, Cloud, joined amongst them after work. He heard about the news and with a depressed aura around him like the rest of his family, they gloomily watched the screen.

"And here we have it folks, the first kid to win a golden ticket! I'm Janet Johnson reporting for Midgar News, and I'm here straight from Midgar to the fabulous fishing city of Balamb, where we have Zell Dincht, the first winner!" The news reportress exclaimed excitedly.

Denzel and his family viewed upon the first winner. A strange looking boy with a cocky grin; he had blonde spiked hair, and a weird tattoo on the side of his face. He stood proudly next to a humble woman, who appeared to be his mother.

"I _knew_ Zell was going to get the first golden ticket," Ma Dincht said into the microphone. "Zell is a very energetic boy, and for his boxing practice he usually stuffs ten or so chocolate bars down his throat for energy. It was so inevitable he'd win a ticket!"

Zell took the microphone and said, staring right at the camera, "Yeah, man! The true boxing, chocolate bar champion right here! I knew I was going to be first!" He punched his fists together, then proceeded to jump around, air punching everyone around him.

"And that is all for tonight folks. Stay classy, Midgar!" Janet Johnson from Midgar News completed.

Denzel turned off the tv, and his mother put a comforting arm around him.

"Cheer up Denzel," Cloud said cheerfully to his son. "It's only one ticket. Four more to go!"

"Yeah. Cheer up...don't worry, I'm fine," Denzel displayed a wide winning smile to assure his family he was alright.

--

A few days later, Denzel was reading the newspaper for anything new on the candy bars. So far, nothing. There were still four tickets somewhere out there.

His mother and father came up to him later that day, and were smiling happily. "Denzel," Tifa called, and he looked up.

"Yes Momma?"

Tifa smiled over at Cloud, who gave her a small smile back. "We have this for you, Son. We know your birthday is still a few days away...but with all this craziness over chocolate bars, we thought we oughta hurry it up," Cloud said, and from behind his back he pulled out a wrapped present.

Denzel reached for it and held it in his hands.

"Go on Denzel! Open it!" Marlene exclaimed happily.

Denzel grinned with anticipation, and looked around at the faces of his family members. "Thanks so much, Dad, Mom," He said and hugged them both.

"Go on, open it," Tifa said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Denzel slowly unwrapped the outer wrapper, and then proceeded to open the flaps of the inner one. He did it upside down so he wouldn't see the inside yet. He closed his eyes, and with a deep breath he turned it over quickly.

He peeked an eye open.

There was nothing but a chocolate bar. No golden ticket.

Tifa reached down and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, dear. Go ahead and enjoy the chocolate," She told him softly.

Denzel nodded and began breaking it into separate pieces. "I'll share it with you guys,"

Cloud and Tifa shook their heads immediately. "It's _your _birthday present, Son. You have it," Cloud said sternly.

"It's my present and I do with it what I want. And I want to share." Denzel handed a piece to Marlene; then to Tifa and Cloud.

Everyone smiled at him warmly and thanked him. And with that they all began nibbling on their own piece.

"Just to be sure, let's see if there are still four tickets around," Marlene suddenly spoke up, switching on the television.

On the screen appeared a pretty young girl with short brown hair, holding a golden ticket up proudly. She smiled at the cameras haughtily.

"Here we have Yuna, with the second golden ticket, all the way from Spira!" Janet Johnson announced, and the microphones turned to the girl and her father, standing beside her.

"_I'm_ the High Summoner's daughter. I knew I'd get one. Even though I _told _Daddy I wanted to be the first one...," Yuna said snottily.

"Now, now, Yuna," The High Summoner himself, Lord Braska, said. The microphones went to him.

"As you all know, I am the High Summoner, and when my darling Yuna requested I find for her a golden ticket, I went forth with the job immediately. I had all the people from Spira's villages and towns, plus all my faithful Guardians slaving away at work to find it. Unfortunately we went through three days without any notice, but no worries! Though we were not first, we finally found the second golden ticket, and my darling daughter got what she wanted," Lord Braska explained.

As Janet Johnson signed off, Yuna waved one last time at the camera.

Cloud shook his head. "What a disturbingly spoiled little girl," He noted.

"But that's not even fair," Marlene protested. "She didn't find it herself!"

Denzel looked miserably down at his yet unfinished chocolate piece. It hasn't even been a week. Now only three more tickets remained.

"Don't worry sweetie. While there are still tickets out there, we still have a chance," Tifa assured him, and kissing him on the head, she made her way to bed. Denzel smiled at them all and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll find one...I know I will."

--

**A/N**: This is the result of a whole night of being grounded without internet. I also just so happened to have watched the movie a few hours before I wrote the story, and was in the "mood" to type such a story as the idea dawned on me. I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue it though, but rest assured, I probably will get grounded again one of these days and I might not have anything else to do...


End file.
